


Ошибка

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Странные чувства, которым ни один из них не может найти применения





	Ошибка

Он, в первую очередь, был для нее врагом. Не потому, что имел против нее какие-то личные предрассудки, или, может, неприязнь, но по той причине, что это изначально было заложено самым простым законом природы: без зла нет добра, без верха нет понятия низа, без пиратов – Морского Дозора. С другой стороны, в этой организации царило порой даже больше хаоса, чем среди пиратов, в командах которых иерархия нарушалась очень редко. 

К нему же она испытывала некое подобие дочерних чувств. Он не единожды помогал ей, хотя легко мог убить – опять же не из личной неприязни, но из-за долга. Вряд ли природная доброта помешала ему когда-то отправить к праотцам большеглазую девчушку, напуганную и потерянную, но если он не был милосерден – то что это было? Сколько бы она его ни спрашивала, внятного ответа не получала. Долг – вот и все, что он говорил.

Эти два достаточно простых чувства порождали куда более сложное третье, которое и сама Робин объяснить была не в силах. Будучи сильным и уверенным в себе мужчиной, он, разумеется, привлекал ее внимание: сначала просто в качестве страха перед сильнейшим, потом – интереса, и, наконец, недосимпатии, объяснения которой ее разум не находил. Но, может быть, тут крылось что-то еще?.. Ее желание чувствовать себя нужной было удовлетворено – она в конце концов обрела друзей. Но зрелой женщине недостаточно этого – и как бы она не скрывала от самой себя, что даже общество Крокодайла могло быть иногда приятным, она вряд ли могла найти контраргументы.

Столько раз их мимолетные встречи заканчивались ничем. Они фактически смотрели друг на друга, а он, в сотый, наверное, раз, повторял одну и ту же фразу: «Я хотел, чтобы ты умерла». Это было сказано не из злобы – опять же, та Робин, которой она стала, была последствием опасной ошибки Аокидзи, и если хоть одна живая душа узнала бы об этом – все могло кончиться очень плохо. Сомнительно, впрочем, что его волновало только его место адмирала – такой поворот событий был бы слишком прозаичен. 

И они встретились вновь. В этот раз Робин не испугалась и не побледнела от страха. 

\- Привет. – это было приветствием к старому другу, который давно ушел в плавание и неожиданно вернулся на пару лет раньше. – Я слышала, ты ушел из Дозора. 

\- Совершенно верно. – спокойный кивок и пожатие плечами. Он даже не был разочарован потерей места, как она и предполагала. 

\- Акаину?

Кивок. Было очевидно, что он совсем не хотел об этом говорить – это было бы признанием поражения Дозора как организации, а этого он хотел меньше всего. 

\- Мне не пришлись по вкусу принципы Абсолютной Справедливости, - просто ответил он. 

\- Из-за неприятия таких принципов ты и не пошел на убийство в Охаре?

«Опять она об этом. Сколько раз можно говорить об Охаре и напоминать мне о том, что мне пришлось сделать, чтобы только спасти ее?!»

\- Если помнишь, я убил друга. 

\- Почему?

\- Смерть была бы куда более мучительной и унизительной, если бы до него добрался Акаину. Я спас тебя не потому, что ты особенная, а потому, что так хотел мой почивший товарищ. 

\- Понятно. 

Она замолчала – наконец его ответ был простым и честным, он был полным подтверждением ее мыслям. 

\- Кузан, а что если… что если есть кое-что еще? 

\- Например что?

Робин замялась. С одной стороны, уж с ним-то она всегда могла быть откровенной, с другой – в его присутствии ей наоборот следовало бы молчать. Ответ, который она так жаждала получить, уже прозвучал – и дальнейший разговор мог только все усугубить. Но он больше не был адмиралом, у них не было более причин для вражды. 

Женщина подумала, что именно в этот момент выглядела как неуверенная в себе девочка-подросток, смущающаяся в присутствии объекта своей привязанности, и, чтобы не выглядеть еще более нелепо, она чуть приподнялась на цыпочках и осторожно поцеловала его в уголок губ. 

Мужчина смутился; было видно, что этого он не ожидал – его обычно сонный и ленивый вид сменился непониманием и удивлением. 

\- Не стоит усугублять жизнь еще одной ошибкой, Робин, - негромко сказал он и слегка потрепал ее по плечу, как любимую питомицу. – Не усложняй все еще больше. 

Да, он был прав; она уже нашла себе приключений на голову, и сейчас легче было бы остаться верной себе и избежать ненужных чувств – даже если она сама не была в них уверена на все сто процентов.

\- Верно… - в тон ему ответила женщина и заглянула в глаза, скрытые за темными стеклами круглых очков. – До свидания. Надеюсь, что это… не последняя наша встреча.

Он кивнул в ответ и напоследок махнул рукой, прощаясь. Не оглядываясь назад, бывший адмирал шел вперед, стараясь не думать о том, что тот случай с девчушкой из Охары навсегда изменил его жизнь, как бы сильно он ни хотел это отрицать.


End file.
